The present invention relates to a gasketless high pressure connection for an ultrahigh pressure fluid pump.
Precision cutting for industrial and commercial purposes is often accomplished through the use of a waterjet system that directs a high speed stream of water at a material surface to be cut. Waterjet systems pressurize water to about 30,000 psi and convert that pressure to a fluid stream traveling at speeds in excess of Mach 2. This high velocity stream, often mixed with an abrasive, is capable of slicing through hard materials such as metal and granite with thicknesses of more than a foot.